Littlest Pet Shop: Collin's Journey/Transcript
(The movie starts with a camera view of Downtown City) Collin's voiceover: Downtown City, home to 2 million people! And the LPS, the coolest pet shop ever! (camera goes to LPS where it's very busy) And the most-active pet shop than LEPS. (then camera goes to Collin) My name is Collin Brady, and i joined the LPS Pets like 7 months ago. I have a best friend, his name is Sunil Nevla. With him, Pepper, Mitzi, Harold, Fuzzlebutt, more pets and Blythe, my life became awesome. But one day, things are about to get... off. (Then, the camera goes to the Pet shop pets playing and revealing the logo) The Pet Shop pets were playong: Penny and Vinnie are doing their dance, Pepper is doing her jokes, Russell is busy organizing, Minka is painting, Harold and C. Cuddles are hanging out, Delilah and Zoe are singing, Mitzi is producing new scents, Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt is exercising, and Sunil and Collin are playing video games. Collin: I've got you this time sunil! Sunil: We'll see about that! ( just then, Mitzi walks over. ) Mitzi: Why hello y'all. Collin: Oh, hey Mitzi. Mitzi: Honey bunch, can you give a second opinion on my newest scent: Lemon Meringue Pie? Collin: Sure. Lets see... er I mean, smell your newest creation. Mitzi: You might want to stand back. ( Mitzi lifts her tail and and sprays a yellow colored scent ) Collin and Sunil: *smells the scent* Mmm, the smell makes me want a Lemon Meringue pie! Mitzi: Glad you said it cause- *gives the pies to Sunil and Collin* You can have my pie! Collin: Thanks! Mitzi: Hey, i also made that scent that smells like Blythe and a scent smells like.... lasagna. Collin: You do this a lot don't ya'? Mitzi: Plenty. I do this all the time with Phil. Collin: Who's Phil? Sunil: Her owner. Mitzi: Believe it or not, he can understand me and the others too. Collin: He does? Mitzi: Yes! No lie at all! Collin: Cool! Sunil: Yes. Indeed, cool. Then, the dumbwaiter noise is heard. Mitzi: someone's comin' Blythe comes out of the dumbwaiter. Blythe: Good morning, pets! Pets: Hey, Blythe! Blythe: Where's Collin? Zoe: Hey, Collin! Sunil: Mitzi has produced 3 new scents. Lemon Meringue pie, Blythe scent, and lasagna. Collin: Hey guys. Pets: Hey, Collin! Blythe: That's great, Sunil! Mitzi, show us your 3 new scents! Mitzi: Oh okay. Why not? Mitzi's tail rises as she creates her 3 new scents? Mitzi: First up, Lemon Meringue pie scent! ( the pets get a whiff of the the pie scent and are delighted ) Mitzi: Now, for Blythe's scent. Blythe: Er... uh... what now? ( Mitzi creates Blythe scent and everyone is impressed ) Blythe: That smells just like me. Sunil: Yeah, you smell like flowers and roses. Blythe smiles Mitzi: Now, for the lasagna scent. ( Mitzi creates a nice lasagna scent ) Pepper: Just like my uncle Nelson used to make. Mitzi: We should have a stroll around town, it is nice out this mornin'. The pets leave LPS and walk around Downtown City. Blythe: It kinda looks stormy today... but it's fine with me. Sunil: Can we go to the park? Blythe: Sure. They come up on a railroad crossing. The lights and bells activate and the gates go down. Pepper: Train's coming. An ES-44 locomotive approaches. Mitzi: Hey! It's Phil. Phil: Hey, Mitzi! Phil waves to the pets as the train goes by After the train ended Pepper: Well, that was short. Mitzi: Yeah... at least we saw Phil... Let's go to the park. Then, Blythe and the pets went to the park where things gets a bit off. Blythe: Have fun, guys! *sits in the bench* Collin: Wanna play ball? Sunil: Sure! As Collin and Sunil play ball, a shadow of a black bear is seen. Mitzi: Oh my goodness!! Collin: What the heck! Collin and Mitzi shrugged. Collin: Catch *throws ball at Sunil* Sunil: *catches the ball and he throws it, only for it to go to a black bear* Black: Looking for this? *pops the ball* Collin: Oh, no. Sunil: Run! Sunil and Collin ran, but Collin trips over. Blythe finds out and calls the pets. Blythe: Guys! Get to me now! Hurry! *sees Collin* Collin Collin: Blythe! *rushes, but Black carries him* WHO ARE YOU?! Black: (Grabs Collin) you're coming with me! Mitzi: Collin! Hold your nose. Mitzi Sprays Black. Black: *dodges it* Ha! I have been speayed before and i'm good at dodgin them! Sunil: This bear, let Collin go NOW. Black: Haha, i'll let him go... In the crate! Blythe and the pets: *gasps* Collin gets placed in a crate and Black closes the crate. Blythe: No! Black: Say goodbye! *shoves the crate with Collin to the river* Blythe: Collin! Sunil: Collin! Mitzi: Collin! Then, Blythe, Sunil and Mitzi tries to save him, but unfortunately, they weren't fast enough as the storm was too blowy that it quickly blew Collin away. Black: Who's Collin-less now?! Blythe: *punches Black* Black: Ow!! Then, Blythe and the pets rushed back to LPS. Blythe: *in tears* Sunil: *sad* I can't believe i lost my best friend... Pepper: Where's Mitzi. Pepper finds Mitzi crying her eyes out. Pepper: Mitzi? Mitzi: ( crying ) Collin is gone! This is all my fault. Pepper: It's not your fault Collin's gone! It's that black bear's fault! Hopefully, he'll come back one day. Then, Blythe starts crying Zoe: *comforts Blythe* Pepper: What if he's ok...? (6 hours later and meanwhile, it is still stormy and Collin is still on a crate, but when he goes on a land, the crate flies off and breaks) Collin: Huh? Where am i? I am no longer in Downtown City. *feels te deadly wind breeze* Oh no, i gotta find food and find a shelter. Collin then walks around, he did find some fruit and bugs , gathere up firesticks and finds a cave. Collin: *ignites a fire* Ah... perfect. Still, where am i? ???: You're in the deadliest forest ever... New York Forest! Collin: Who goes there?! Bear: Me! Collin: Ack! Bear: I'm a grizzly bear, what do you expect? Collin: Oh... who are you? Bear: I am Grizzly Bear.... well, actually, i have no name. Collin: *sarcastically* Oh, boy. I'll name you tomorrow. Bear: Ok, good night. (Next morning) Collin wakes up with a bear riding him. Bear: Good morning, meerkat! Collin: Collin. and Good morning. Bear: Ok, Collin. Breakfast time! *grabs fish* Collin: *disgusted* Bear: You hate fish? Collin: I do like eating fish, but I HATE EATING fish! Bear: Oh, come on. Open up and you'll- *Collin speeds off* like it? Ok, i learned he HATES eating fish, oh well, one for me. Collin: *running away from him* Ha! I am so gonna need to find food! *stops and sees a apple tree* Yes! Collin: *goes to the apple tree, and jumps, but fails* Collin tries to bash his head through the tree, but it's weak. Collin climbs it, but slips down. Collin: *sighs* ???: *throws a rock at the apple and it falls down* Collin: Oh... *looks around, seeing a shadow of a velociraptor* Huh? Then, a shadow of a velociraptor disappears. Collin: *shrugs and walks with a apple* (Meanwhile) Mitzi is still sad that she created a new scent, a Rain scent, Sunil is still sad and Blythe is still extremely sad. Harold is comforting Mitzi and Blythe. Harold: Guys, cheer up! Collin is not dead! Mitzi: I hope not... Blythe: Yeah.... Minka: Hey, guys. I know one thing that would cheer Blythe up. Face-painting! Blythe: Oh, i hope it works. Minka: Ok, which face-paint do you want? Blythe: Heart on one side, Dot on the other and stars on my cheeks Mitzi: We can't just keep sitting here waiting for him to come back. We have to call someone and find him. Sunil: Yeah. But who? Mitzi: I think I might know. The scene cuts to a train back at the city's railyard. Phil is getting ready to go home. Phil: ( Phone rings ) Yello'. Mitzi: We need your help! You know Collin, the new pet that is Sunil's friend? Phil: Yeah, why? Mitzi: He got lost at sea and we cant find him. Phil: ( Shocked ) I'm getting a train. Get the pets, I'll be there in five minutes. Mitzi: Toodles! Sunil: How will he find him? (Meanwhile, at New York Forest) Collin has finished eating his apple, he threw the apple, but a snake appears. Snake: Who gave you permission to throw apples at my place?! Collin: Sorry. Snake: you are going to pay for that. The 2 start fighting Collin: Who are you?! Snake: I am the one who will end your life! *tries to bite him, but Bear defeats him* Bear: Hey, Collin! Collin: Oh, no... Not you again. Bear: Don't worry. Can someone add lines please? Thanks! Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas